dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Groove Radar)
Not to be confused with the song CHAOS. Introduction On the Groove Radar, the Chaos (Japanese: 混沌の, Romaji: konton no, lit. Full Chaos) value represents the number of steps that are not on 4th notes. Also, BPM changes and the number of stops in a song may influence this value (e.g. CHAOS has 42 stops. Or, Valkyrie dimension has 19 BPM changes). As of DDR 2013, CHAOS's Challenge charts have the highest Chaos value of 200. CHAOS's charts include many stops that cause notes to fall on 16th notes (yellow), 32nd notes (green), and 64th notes (green) instead of 4th notes. The Rainbow modifier, however, reuses its 4th, 8th, and 16th textures for 12th, 24th, 32nd, 48th, and 64th notes. Even Beginner charts can have a Chaos value. This is due to either BPM changes or stops in the song. However, some songs can have 8th notes in their Beginner charts (e.g. STULTI, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION), 16ths (e.g. この子の七つのお祝いに, Chronos), or greater (e.g. Fascination MAXX or CHAOS), either on purpose (e.g. BAD GIRLS's Beginner chart has 8th notes, but they are spaced 3 intervals from their previous notes) or due to BPM changes and/or stops in the song (e.g. STULTI's stops cause its Beginner chart to have 8th notes). In order to get the maximum possible Chaos added to your My Groove Radar, you need to get as few Goods (Misses as of DDR 2013) as possible. How to Calculate Chaos Some of the info was taken from and translated into English from Japanese DDR player MH-SCIZ. To find the Chaos value of a song's chart, follow these steps below. This is the most painful and time-consuming Groove Radar value to calculate, so please be careful! Irregular Value of a Note First, find the irregular values of each of the notes. The equation you need to solve changes for each color of note (see below). You need to know the interval from the current note to the previous note. To find the interval, solve the equation: a(k/n) where a'' is the number of arrows (see below) ''k is the size of the interval (e.g. 16th note interval) and n'' is the number of ''k-sized intervals (e.g. three 16th intervals). Arrow Colors The Note option must be used here. *Red (4th notes) k/n : 0 *Blue (8th notes) k/n : (k/n)/2 *Yellow (16th notes) k/n : (k/n) *Green (12th, 24th, 32th, all other notes)k/n : (k/n)*5/4 Note: Reds have an irregular value of 0 (zero). Note2: Arrow colors also apply to Freeze Arrows and Shock Arrows. WARNING: If the very first note of a chart is not red (e.g. London EVOLVED's Challenge and Single Expert charts), ignore its Chaos value because it is 100% unknown what note came before it. Number of Arrows *Single step = 1 *Jump = 2 *Shock Arrow = 4 (Single Play), 8 (Double Play) Irregular Base Value Next, find the Irregular Base Value. The Irregular Base Value (IBV) is the irregular values of all non-4th notes added together. Total Amount of BPM Changes The next step is to find the sum of amount of stops and BPM changes in the song. If the song has a constant BPM, skip to the Unit Irregularity Degree step. BPM Changes is an example of a song with BPM changes.]] is an example of a song with both BPM changes and stops.]] is an example of a song with stops.]] Use the difference between the BPM before and after the change. If there are gradual BPM increases or decreases (e.g. Valkyrie dimension's beginning speedup of 90-98-116-134-152-170-188-205-222-240-480), there are two ways: 1. You can subtract the lowest value from the highest value (e.g. 480-90). OR 2. Calculate each BPM change (98-90, 116-98, 134-116, 152-134, 170-152, 188-170, 205-188, 222-205, 240-222, 480-240). Either method will give out the same answer. However, beware of songs with untrue gradual slowdowns/speedups (where the BPM gradually lowers/increases but before it can reach the lowest/highest point, it increases/decreases and then slows down/speeds up to the first slowdown's intended lowest point/speedup's intended highest point, therefore “making” two slowdowns/speedups. 冥's slowdown of 200-180-175-165-140-100-110-90-66 is an example). If so, take the highest BPM and subtract it from the lowest value before the BPM change that splits the slowdown into two, subtract that lowest value from the aforementioned slowdown-splitting BPM change, and finally, subtract it from the actual lowest value of the slowdown (e.g. 200-100 in 冥's case, then subtract 100 from 110, and finally, subtract 66 from 110). Example 1: Magnetic's 160→80→40→160→80→160. So, (160 - 40) + (160 - 40) + (160 - 80) + (160 - 80) = 400. Example 2: Everything I Need's slowdown from 100 to 50 BPM. So, 100 - 50 = 50. Stops Use the BPM after the stop. If a BPM change and stop occur simultaneously (e.g. THE REASON's first stop changes its base BPM of 85 to 98), then use the value only after the stop (e.g. 98+98=196). What if it doesn't have BPM changes, only stops? Multiply the BPM by the number of stops in the song (e.g. SUPER SAMURAI has 6 stops, so its total amount of BPM changes would be 1020 170*6). If there is one stop like in Cosmic Hurricane, then just use the BPM of the song (e.g. 188). What if it has both BPM changes and stops? Use the difference between the BPM before and after the change as usual, while using the BPM values after each stop. Example 1: PARANOiA Revolution's 360→180→360→stop→360. So, (360 - 180) + (360 - 180) + 360 = 720. Example 2: GAIA's 180→90→180→2 stops→180→90→180. So, (180 - 90) + (180 - 90) + (180 × 2 = 360) + (180 - 90) + (180 - 90) = 720. Example 3: New Decade's 400→100→200→stop→400→200. So, (400 - 100) + (200 - 100) + 400 + (400 - 200) = 1,000. Example 4: Go For The Top's 180→8 stops→180→slowdown to 74→stop→409→180. So, (180 × 8 = 1440) + (180 - 74) + 409 + (409 - 180) = 2,184. Total BPM Changes Per Minute After finding the total amount of BPM changes, solve this equation: x=60f/m , where x'' is the total number of BPM changes per minute, ''f the total amount of BPM changes, and m'' the length of the song in seconds. If a song has no BPM changes or stops, ''x is automatically 0, and therefore, you can continue to the next step. Irregularity Degree Then, find the Irregularity Degree. The Irregularity Degree can be found by solving this equation: e(1+x/1500) , where e'' represents the Irregular Base Value, and ''x the total number of BPM changes per minute. If there are no BPM changes or stops (e.g. roppongi EVOLVED ver.A), ignore this step and continue to the next step. Unit Irregularity Degree As we are close to wrapping it up, find the Unit Irregularity Degree by solving u=100s/m (s'' is the Irregularity Degree, ''m the length of the song in seconds, and u'' the Unit Irregularity Degree). If there are no BPM changes or stops in the song, ''s becomes the Irregular Base Value instead. For example, VANESSA's Single Expert chart's value for s'' is 3,330. ''m is 93.405. As such, the value for u'' is 3,565. The value for ''u is always an integer. Calculating the Final Chaos Value This is the last step. It may come down to two parts depending on the value of u'' (Unit Irregularity Degree) and whether you are playing Singles or Doubles. Singles Equations If ''u is greater than or equal to 2000, then find the final Chaos value by solving the equation Chaos Value=(u+21605)*100/23605 . If u'' is less than or equal to 2000, then divide ''u by 20. Chaos Value=u/20 Example 1: Valkyrie dimension (Single Challenge)'s Unit Irregularity Degree is 14,745. #u is greater than 2000 #Chaos Value = (u+21605)*100/23605 #Chaos Value = (14745+21605)*100/23605 #Chaos Value = 153.992798, or 154 Example 2: Elemental Creation (Single Challenge)'s Unit Irregularity Degree is 1,908. #u is less than 2000 #Chaos Value = u/20 #Chaos Value = 1908/20 #Chaos Value = 95.4, or 95 Doubles Equations If u'' is greater than or equal to 2000, then find the final Chaos value by solving the equation Chaos Value=(u+16628)*100/18628 . If ''u is less than or equal to 2000, then divide u by 20. Chaos Value=u/20 Example 1: CHAOS (Double Challenge)'s Unit Irregularity Degree is 20,628. #u is greater than 2000 #Chaos Value = (u+16628)*100/18628 #Chaos Value = (20628+16628)*100/18628 #Chaos Value = 200 Example 2: LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- (Double Expert)'s Unit Irregularity Degree is 793. #u is less than 2000 #Chaos Value = u/20 #Chaos Value = 793/20 #Chaos Value = 39.65, or 39 Chaos Value Top Rankers DDR X2→Present Single #CHAOS CHALLENGE (200) #CHAOS EXPERT (164) #Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (154) #Pluto CHALLENGE (144) #Valkyrie dimension EXPERT (143) #Fascination MAXX CHALLENGE (142) #Fascination MAXX EXPERT (138) #CHAOS DIFFICULT (134) #Monkey Business CHALLENGE (133) #Go For The Top CHALLENGE (129) Double #CHAOS CHALLENGE (200) #CHAOS EXPERT (177) #Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (160) #Pluto CHALLENGE (158) #CHAOS DIFFICULT (142) #Valkyrie dimension EXPERT (141) #Monkey Business CHALLENGE (139) #Go For The Top CHALLENGE (136) #Fascination MAXX CHALLENGE (134) #Pluto The First CHALLENGE (132) Chaos Value Top Rankers (Per Difficulty) Only songs in arcade versions as of DDR 2013 will be listed. Single Play Beginner #Valkyrie dimension (34) #CHAOS (25) #Pluto (12) #Pluto The First (9) #Fascination MAXX (8.45) #Monkey Business (5.65) #THE REASON (5.4) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (4.55) #KIMONO♥PRINCESS (4.45) #この子の七つのお祝いに (2.9) Basic #CHAOS (115) #Valkyrie dimension (74) #Fascination MAXX (64) #Pluto (56) #Pluto The First (34) #この子の七つのお祝いに (23.35) #POSSESSION (22) #Shiny World (21) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (17) #Healing-D-Vision (16.7) Difficult #CHAOS (134) #Valkyrie dimension (110) #Pluto (105) #Pluto The First (103) #Fascination MAXX (102) #Pluto Relinquish (93) #Shiny World (77) #THE REASON (73) #この子の七つのお祝いに (68) #bag (66) Expert #CHAOS (164) #Valkyrie dimension (143) #Fascination MAXX (138) #Pluto The First (120) #bag (118) #Pluto (116) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (112) #STULTI (111) #Pluto Relinquish (110) #Another Phase / Go For The Top (109) Challenge #CHAOS (200) #Valkyrie dimension (154) #Pluto (144) #Fascination MAXX (141) #Monkey Business (133) #Go For The Top (129) #Pluto The First (122) #bag (118) #THE REASON (116) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) / REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT / Pluto Relinquish / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (115) #Magnetic (113) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (112) #Air Heroes (111) #Another Phase / Trigger / 888 (110) #The Island Song / 冥 (106) #Chronos / PARANOiA ~HADES~ / London EVOLVED ver.A (105) #PRANA / I'm so Happy / SABER WING (Akira Ishihara Headshot mix) (104) #Horatio / Anti-Matter / 恋閃繚乱 / RЁVOLUTIФN / Desert Journey (103) #紅焔 / ずっとみつめていて (Ryu☆Remix) / Healing-D-Vision (102) #New Decade / Somehow You Found Me / AM-3P ("CHAOS" Special) / Amalgamation (101) Doubles Play Basic #CHAOS (117) #Valkyrie dimension (86) #Pluto (56) #Fascination MAXX (55) #Pluto The First (39) #POSSESSION (22) #Shiny World (20) #Monkey Business (16) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (12.95) #GAIA (12) Difficult #CHAOS (142) #Valkyrie dimension (112) #Pluto (107) #Pluto The First (104) #Fascination MAXX (102) #Pluto Relinquish (96) #Shiny World (73) #Monkey Business (61) #Trigger (52) #Go For The Top / STULTI (47) Expert #CHAOS (177) #Valkyrie dimension (141) #Fascination MAXX (130) #Pluto (126) #Pluto The First (121) #bag (118) #STULTI (113) #Another Phase / roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (110) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / Go For The Top / Pluto Relinquish (109) #GAIA / Shiny World / New York EVOLVED (Type C) (108) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- (107) #Magnetic (106) #VANESSA (105) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (104) #THE REASON / Spanish Snowy Dance / Monkey Business / SUPER SAMURAI / Trigger (103) #New York EVOLVED (Type B) (102) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.C / Pierce The Sky (101) #The Wind of Gold (100) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.B / TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX (97) #CRAZY♥LOVE (96) Challenge #CHAOS (200) #Valkyrie dimension (160) #Pluto (158) #Monkey Business (139) #Go For The Top (136) #Fascination MAXX (133) #Pluto The First (132) #Pluto Relinquish (120) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) / REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (118) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (117) #Another Phase (115) #Triple Journey -TAG EDITION- / Magnetic (114) #Air Heroes (112) #Trigger (110) #Spanish Snowy Dance (109) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (106) #London EVOLVED ver.A / PRANA / 888 / 冥 (105) #I'm so Happy (104) #RЁVOLUTIФN (102) #ずっとみつめていて (Ryu☆Remix) / IF YOU WERE HERE (2ndMIX ver.) / Somehow You Found Me (101) See also *Stream *Freeze *Air *Voltage *Groove Radar Sources http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1412.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1037.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/706.html Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar